


Toss Up

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Gavin's idiocy would get him executed. Today, however, is not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few conversations on Tumblr about how Gavin and Ryan would continue to get into their arguments, even in the King Verse, and how Gavin's special brand of idiocy would keep Ryan from disposing of him like other fools because he just has to understand how Gavin's mind works.
> 
> Blog is theload.tumblr.com if you're curious.

"No, Ryan," Gavin started again, once more forgetting that he was talking to his _King_ and not to another servant. “The odds are good. You flip the coin, it can be either heads or tails. I do it three times, that’s more than fifty-fifty.”

"Right but each toss is its own toss," Ryan countered. To be honest he wasn’t even sure how he had gotten dragged into this debate. Geoff, the instigator in all of this, had long since vanished, yet Ryan remained behind trying to teach probability to a fool. "So it is fifty-fifty."

"But me flipping it three times means I have better odds," Gavin said.

” _ **How?!**_ " Ryan demanded. A small crowd had started to gather, though people shuffled about uneasily. The Mad King had an tendency to execute people when he was annoyed, and Gavin was nothing if not annoying. And yet somehow the fool had managed to avoid the chopping block, no matter how many times he had forgotten his manners and called the king by some ridiculous nickname or refused to accept that a fruit needed to have seeds. They had been sure that Gavin would have been killed after the flat world debate yet there he was, still breathing. For some inexplicable reason Gavin’s particular brand of annoying had yet to earn him the full wrath of the king, instead managing to only frustrate him. "You take a coin, you flip it, it has a fifty-fifty chance of being heads. You flip it again you still have fifty-fifty odds. The previous tosses don’t matter."

"But I only need heads once!" Gavin squawked.

"That doesn’t change the odds though," Ryan said. He turned suddenly to Jack, his ermine fringed cape hitting Gavin in the face as he spun, a complete accident the king would assure you. "Get me a coin. No, get me a hundred. We’re settling this now."

"My liege," Jack said. "You have a war meeting in five minutes. There isn’t the time for this." Ryan rubbed his chin, frowning.

"Cancel the meeting and bring me the coins," he said finally. "Like I said, we’re settling this _now_.”


End file.
